Attack on Titan Truth or Dare! AU
by sheligirl
Summary: Eren and Mikasa invite their friends over to hangout and play bone chilling games. When they choose to start with Truth or Dare, things take a turn for the worse, and nobody knows what to do in the midst of the chaos. Will anyone survive or does death await them all after the mistake of choosing the game of Truth or Dare?
1. Chapter 1: That Night

The cloudy day at Titan High ended with delightful laughter and sighs, since it was a Friday. A young, light brown haired teen stuffed his hands in his gray hoodie pockets as he talked to his sister.

"Hey," he began the conversation, "what should we do later tonight, Mikasa?"

The ravenette glanced curiously at him, thinking for a moment. Then, her eyes lit up as she tugged on his sleeve.

"We should invite Armin and the others." Mikasa peered excitedly up at him. "Maybe? You in the mood, Eren?"

Eren nodded, but then a disgusted look came over his face, his turquoise eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Even horseface?" he spat out angrily, more demanding than questioning.

Mikasa smiled back at him exasperatingly. "You know as well as me that he'll go wherever Marco goes and vice versa. So yes, Jean can come too."

Eren sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, but nodded nevertheless.

When they reached their pale house, Eren unlocked the door with a rusty, bronze key, that was crusted from age. Stepping inside, Mikasa immediately began texting their friends. Their group chat read,

M: Hey guys, Eren and I were wondering gif you wanted to come over and hang out at our house tonight.

Jean replied right away. He texted back,

J: Okay cool, Marco and I will both be there.

Before Mikasa could reply, Sasha texted them as fast as lightning,

S: Connie says we can go, Mika. And Jean, you're speaking for you and your boyfriend? Haha, how cute!

J: Ugh Sasha! WTH are you even saying?! What about you and your precious baldie?

S: Hey, don't you dare talk about Connie like that, you jerk!

Suddenly, Connie read the texts and joined in on the conversation.

C: Yeah Jean, stop talking about me! Don't talk like that to Sasha either!

Marco the peace maker cut in after no one else wrote. He texted,

M: Guys, stop. That's just rude, Mikasa and Eren invited us over so stop arguing and just answer clearly!

Mikasa replied to him quickly to end the short-fuse conversation.

M: Thanks Marco, but tbh, that was pretty funny lol c: See you guys around 8!

Eren was in the kitchen grabbing some snacks while Mikasa kicked her shining burgundy Doc Martens off, proceeding to sit down on the couch. Eren came back with a crude green bowl full of white cheddar Cheez-Its. He plopped next to her, offering her some of his snack. Mikasa smiled lightly and pulled Eren closer to snuggle while they waited for their guests.

Eren's eyes snapped open, as he loosened his arms from Mikasa's waist. He looked to his toned wrist, seeing the time on his digital watch. It read, 7:46. Slowly, he eased Mikasa off himself, lightly shaking her.

"Hey Mika, we overslept a bit. It's only fourteen minutes before the others come." Eren whispered into her ear while stroking her jet black hair behind her ear.

She nodded in recognition, and they both quickly changed into more comfy clothes.

While they were setting up snacks in the living room, Eren glanced at Mikasa, enjoying the sight of her putting her raven hair in a loose bun. Then, the doorbell rang loudly, which brought Eren out of his thoughts. Mikasa walked over to the wooden door and pulled it open while it creaked heavily. Connie and Sasha stood there, dressed like hipster punks. This was their regular and cute matching style they wore all the time.

Mikasa stepped aside to let them in while Eren walked up to Connie, saying, "Hey man," he slapped Connie's hand and hugged him. "How're you guys?"

"Well," Connie replied as she stepped back to hold hands with Sasha. "We've both decided what we are going to do after High School. But, let's continue this when everyone is here." Sasha blushed as he finished and smiled gratefully.

Eren and Mikasa grinned, looking at each other mischievously. Then, there was another pounding at their door. Soon enough, the whole crew had come into their house. As everyone began to get settled, Eren scooted over to Mikasa, teling her uncomfortably, "Um, Mika… I also invited the seniors, Levi, Hanji, and Petra." She quickly turned her eyes to him.

"Eren, I'm good with Hanji and Petra, but I'm not so sure of Levi…"

"I promise he is nice Mikasa! He's cool, he wouldn't do anything to hurt us!" Eren pleaded with his unwilling sister, "Anyways, this is their senior year at Titan High! It'll be a fun party."

Mikasa still looked hesitant but nodded.

Everyone decided on playing Truth or Dare after sitting on the light blue shag carpet.

Eren rubbed his hands together as he sat criss cross and said with a sparkle in his eyes, "I'll go first!" His dark eyebrows knit together as he scanned the room for his first victim. Suddenly, his piercing gaze landed on a certain brown haired girl who was munching delightfully on some potato chips.

"Sasha!" Eren yelled while pointing at her.

Sasha didn't even give him the chance to ask the infamous line before she yelled out, "Dare!"

Eren grinned as he looked at the ceiling questioningly, trying to think of a horror-like dare. He decided to start out with a small, less threatening dare, then get more serious later. But he couldn't have been more wrong to choose a simple dare like this.

"Sasha," Eren began, "I dare you to go to the abandoned house next door and break in."

"Ha!" Sasha laughed out, "Child's play!"

Eren motioned with his hand for her to quiet down.

"No, I wasn't finished. Break into the house, go find a bathroom in it, and do the Bloody Mary chant!"

Sasha stood up defiantly and strutted out of the back room while the others' followed quietly. As she crossed the old house's yard, she could feel the dry, crunchy, dead grass breaking and crunching beneath her feet. It was already dark, and a light breeze swept throughout the street. Gray, heavy storm clouds approached their village giving Sasha the chills.

"Let's just get this over with…" she muttered to herself as she turned to see her friends about five feet behind her. Connie smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Annie seemed uninterested, plaint her 3DS while Bertholdt and Reiner gave her tips that she just snapped at. Levi, Petra and Hanji were staring at her curiously, as were Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Jean and Marco were making small talk, but still waited for her to go. Ymir and Christa were in the back of the group, so nobody could tell what they were doing.

"Probably making out…" Sasha thought as a slight giggle escaped her lips.

Turning back to face the old and rickety house, she hesitantly stepped on the broken, chipped steps. As she made her way into the moldy bathroom, she inhaled a deep breath and sighed, recalling the Elementary school days when they dared each other to do the Bloody Mary chant. None of the others' followed her inside, so they just waited for her to come out on the front porch. She let out an airy laugh, thinking it would be the same as always. Nothing would happen, and she would come outside like a winner, telling Eren how stupid of a dare that was.

Noticing the flickering lights, she remembered she had to follow the rules and turn the lights off. Pushing the dusty switch down, she returned to the mirror, seeing a vague outline of her reflection's shadow.

Sasha started the chant, calling the words, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…" and so on she went, deciding to do it thirteen times instead of the original three. Even though the game never scared her when she was young, Sasha felt a weird feeling overcome her this time. Shaking her head after nothing happened, she thought she heard a quiet whisper.

Quickly sprinting to the front door to clear her thoughts, she was elated to see her friends still waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Eren rolled his eyes at her while coming off as sarcastic.

Sasha was about to walk over and punch Eren playfully in the arm, but right when she took a step, she faltered and fell straight to the ground. As Connie reached her first, he put his hand to her neck, but no breaths came out of Sasha's mouth anymore. Her mouth didn't move and her eyes seemed glazed over.

The whisper came right back to Sasha before her heart stopped completely.

_"__You CALLED?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Voodoo Dolls

Everyone stood still, watching as Connie began shaking Sasha in a light but panicked way.

"Sash? Hey, this isn't funny. Sasha wake up!" He yelled with a serious tone in his voice, not the usual cheerful laughter he had when around Sasha. Then, he slowly turned towards the others.

"Hanji! You're studying to be a doctor, right? Please… help her!" Connie begged her quickly.

Hanji immediately took his request and hurried to where the two teens were. She took her index and middle finger, pressing them lightly to Sasha's throat. Her brown eyes were fixated on Sasha's lips and neck, looking for any sign of breathing. Hanji turned around and looked at Levi, beckoning him over with her right hand.

Levi came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder as she whispered in his ear, "Levi… I don't know what to do. She's dead and we have to move her before anything else happens. We need to get the kids out of here, something isn't right." Hanji's body was shaking by the time she finished her sentence.

"Obviously, four-eyes. How did this even happen to her? Let's figure that out first."

Hanji grimaced as she began pacing around the old house's yard, Levi trailing right behind her. The others' gathered around Sasha with terrified looks on their faces, while Christa even started crying. Ymir pulled her into a hug as she looked down with a disgusted look on her face, maybe even some fear. Hanji glanced at all of them for a moment before stating what they feared was true.

"Sasha is… dead. But we don't see any cause of death."

Connie held onto Sasha's lifeless body, peering into her now dull eyes that were once fearless and striving before. His whole body was consumed in sobs as he held his dead best friend.

Finally, he choked out, "After High School, Sasha and I planned to not go to College. We would've," he took in a deep breath that was shaky before continuing, "lived together and had a nice life. I was going to propose to her not soon after. I just wish I had earlier…! Now she's dead… Oh my God, Sasha just please wake up!" Connie cried out with painful intakes of breath.

Hanji took out her phone to call 911 when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Walking a few steps away from Sasha's body, she picked up a doll. It was plain and had a creamy color to it, the eyes dark buttons and had stitches at every joint. Hanji saw something else in it too, something very familiar. It had dark brown hair, exactly matching hers. For a second, she thought that this supernatural-looking voodoo doll may have killed Sasha. But there were no pins in it as she turned it over again and again. Then, Hanji plucked out a strand of her own hair as a new thought came to mind. Comparing it to the doll's hair, she realized in an instant that this doll had her hairstyle and hair color. Slowly, she touched the voodoo doll's face out of curiosity, being the unique doctor she is.

Levi spoke up, "Oi, what're you holding?" he asked, coming up behind her.

Hanji smiled in a insane way, her hand turning white from holding the doll so tight.

"Levi," she said, putting her hand to his cheek softly and whispered, "I think I'm next."

Levi's eyes widened in a surprised way because he knew Hanji was a bit over dramatic, but she was acting very weird this time. He put his hand over hers and reached for the doll to get rid of it, out of fear that something might actually happen. Then, a slash appeared on the voodoo doll's pale face and blood spilled on the exact spot on Hanji's face. She cried out and grabbed her cheek, throwing the doll harshly on the floor.

"Hanji!" Levi yelled, trying to calm her down. "Maybe if we get rid of it, then…" He trailed off and took in a breath because he was beginning to get anxious. "Just come over here Hanji, come to me." He opened up his arms to gesture her over, but she just stood still, not saying a word. The doll laying on the grass while it's mouth stitches widened into a smile. Right before Levi yelled in a last desperate attempt, the doll's torso was cut open and stuffing fell out of it slowly.

Everything seemed to freeze as Hanji screamed, coughing up dark oozing blood from her mouth. Her whole stomach had been slashed open as if a sword had been right there. Just like the stuffing in the doll, Hanji's insides soon fell out as well. Her stiffened body fell to the ground, leaving organs that still pumped and blood leaking all over the dry grass of the front yard. She gasped one last time and her heart came to a abrupt stop.

Levi speed walked over to her before cringing at the sight of his best friend laying with spilled insides. He coughed into his hand, trying to keep the rising vomit in his stomach. There were several yells behind him from the group, even the sound of Armin throwing up. Levi fell to his knees with a hard scraping noise and he held Hanji's blood-soaked hand with his back towards the others'.

"We… We have to leave right now. _HURRY UP." _Levi growled out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Somebody get their freaking phone out and call the police and paramedics. I'll take care of-" His voice was cut off by the sound of him coughing harshly.

"I'll take care of th-" Levi tried wording the sentence again but more coughs just came. Eren stepped forward, while Mikasa tried stopping him, but he eventually made it the Levi's side.

Putting a hand carefully on his shoulder, Eren asked, "Levi, are you okay?"

Nodding, he tried to stand up. "I'm fine… it's just seeing Hanji like this is making me a bit… I just don't feel well."

Levi lowered himself back on the crunchy grass after his statement, but a second later, his head met the ground and everything went into a dark, never-ending nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Peeled

Levi could feel himself slipping away, and when he coughed, red specks of dark blood sprinkled the ground and his light lips. Eren eyes widened in panic, his hand still placed on the upperclassmen's shoulder as Levi fell to the ground. Then, blood came like ooze from his slightly chapped -turning blue- lips, and Levi began choking on the thick substance. He distantly heard calls for help from Eren, and was barely aware of the turquoise eyed teen shaking his shoulders lightly, multitasking to try to get the upperclassmen to stay with him.

"Levi! Hey, look at me. You're gonna be fine okay?" Eren repeated this over and over, taking shaky breaths in between. "Christa just called an ambulance, they should be here in ten minutes tops. Hey… Levi! Okay, okay, come here."

Mikasa rushed over with her crimson red scarf, hurriedly taking it off to wipe the blood from Levi's open mouth. Eren had pulled Levi's drooping head into his lap, with his hands moving agitatedly around from being unsure of what to do.

The crowd of friends around them seemed just as nervous, and Jean began to comfort Petra as she began to cry hysterically, not knowing what to do since her best friend was seemingly going to die. Ymir had a puzzled and maybe even horrified look on her face as she pulled Christa into a hug, making sure the blonde girl's face was shielded away from the disconcerting spectacle. Connie held Sasha in his arms, his body racked with never ending sobs.

The next second was when everything seemed to freeze like an ice cube, slowly but undoubtedly. Levi coughed airily, struggling to take in breaths. He gripped Eren's shirt collar tightly, his eyes pinning down the teen's turquoise one's, as if to make sure he was paying attention properly.

Eren's eyes held fear, regret, and sadness as he remembered that was the look that Levi had always given him during the days that never seemed to end after school, when Hanji and Levi had tutored him. Make sure Eren was on the right track, keeping good grades, never getting into situations like _this._ It made Eren choke up, feeling useless and futile to be able to do anything. As he thought that, Levi smirked just in the tiniest way, and slowly brought his hand down from the collar of Eren's shirt. He looked to the sky above and his breathing shallowed, then stopped all together.

Eren's puffy, red, eyes became moist, tears falling off his already upset features. Mikasa seemed shocked, placing her hands on Eren's and pulling them off of Levi's stilled body.

"No, wait… He- He can't be dead. I mean, it's Levi. Right, Mikasa?" Eren's voice broke at the end.

Mikasa looked at her brother with grief filling her eyes, "No, Eren. I'm sorry, Levi is gone. Please, let's wait for the ambulance… We can't do anything right now. I…"

He nodded, taking in a terribly long breath, held his sister's hand, and attempted to stand upright. Mikasa noticed the chocolate haired teen's struggle to stand. She put her arm under his and gave him support to lean on. Eren kept shaking his head, tear tracks trailing down his lightly tinted cheeks one after another.

"We're gonna take this slowly, okay Eren? The doctor's can look at you when they get here too. Just let me and the other's help you, you need to sit someone other than here."

He shuddered as Armin took his other arm, stumbling forward to Levi's body. Just as he reached a closer distance to it, Eren removed Armin and Mikasa's arms harshly. He didn't face any of them as he began to speak loud and clear.

"I'm sorry," his voice shook when he paused, "for everything."

"Eren," Armin said cautiously, "What are you talking about?"

The teen's head snapped back towards the alarmed group like an owl, his eyes lighting up in fear, even though he was smiling as something unnatural began to take form. Eren's tanned skin began to peel, cuts and burns appearing all over his face. His smile transformed into a drooping grin and the smell of burnt flesh and sulfur scattered across the winds roaring around them. Blood poured from his melting skin, a little bit of ivory bone could be seen through his emaciated face.

Eventually, Eren's horror-face turned into nothing, seeing as his head had melted. The rest of his body tilted without a head and flopped onto the ground, facing the other's as it too began to wear out. Mikasa felt too many emotions running through her, a cry ripping out of her throat as soon as her brother's torture was over as fast as she could make a movement towards him. Her heart was burning and she felt lost, alone, and stuck as the only loved one she cared about had died in a terrible, unforgiving way.


End file.
